Trespass
'''Tresspass '''is a mission given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Phil Bell. It is unlocked after completing Phil's previous mission, Catch the Wave. Mission Phil instructs the player to kill the Ancelotti Underboss named Charles "Chubby Charlie" Matteo, who is hiding in an abandoned Sprunk factory in Alderney. Chubby Charlie plans to rat the Pegorinos out; he's going to fly a chopper out of Alderney into Algonquin to deliver a 'message' to the Commisson, and reveal that the Pegorinos were behind the stealing of the shipment of Coke from Vice City. Drive from the compound where Phil's office is to the Sprunk Factory. Phil gives Niko two possible options; attack from the abandoned underground service tunnel, or via the front door. Niko enters and massacres the Italian and Russian Mafiosi in the factory and on its rooftop, before reaching a fleeing Charlie. A cutscene occurs; Matteo's Maverick arrives and descends slightly, allowing him to grab onto it. At this point, the player may choose to shoot him off the landing skid or destroy the helicopter in its entirety. After being disabled by the player, the Maverick will eventually explode and crash down into the open roof of the Sprunk factory, killing all those aboard, but most importantly, Chubby Charlie and his pilot (as Chubby Charlie stated that his pilot would "still deliver the message to the Commission" in the event of his death). Mission objectuves In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the old Sprunk factory near Port Tudor *Find Chubby Charlie *Chase Chubby Charlie *Take out the chopper Walkthrough Progress slowly up each level, making sure to avoid the fire from those in the levels above. Chubby Charlie will see the player and begin to run, but do not be alarmed, as time is not a factor, and Chubby Charlie's Chopper will not arrive until the player exits the factory through the windows. Take out every other Mafioso and chase Charlie up to the roof. Soon, Charlie will get into the chopper and it will take off. It will hover long enough for the you to disable it, with a High-Velocity Weapon or RPG. The tail rotor is helicopters' weakest spot - several Carbine Rifle shots will do the trick. Deaths *Charles Matteo - Killed by Niko for discovering Phil Bell's role in sabotaging a cocaine deal. ﻿ Trivia *The player should not take a vehicle he or she wishes to retain as Phil takes it, but there's a way to keep the vehicles (only works with four doors and vans). Before you go to the factory, park the car when the right side facing near wall or vehicles, then get out from the car and wait until Phil is getting out via the driver door, get in again to the car (which Phil use the rear passenger door at this moment), drive to the factory, skip the cutscene (or the car will be locked), and Phil will stay in the rear passenger seat, not going to the take over the car. *If the player wishes to take the Super GT located outside the factory, he or she must do so before completing the mission, as afterwards it disappears. This is recommended as the Super GT is a rather rare vehicle. *Even if you take the Contender (the one in front of the Super GT) far away from the building, it is still blown up at the cutscene. *Chubby Charlie is invincible until he is hanging of the landing skid of the Maverick, at which time, he can be shot off, or killed in the crash. *It is recommended to have at least one or two RPG rounds as it increases the player's chances of destroying the helicopter and not just killing Chubby Charlie. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, this is the name of the multiplayer match played at the Sprunk Factory. * It is unclear why Chubby Charlie didn't just use the cellphone to bring the news to The Commission. * Phil calls Chubby Charlie a "top Ancellotti Capo" when in reality, he is the underboss. * Remember that an up or down arrow on a blip indicates whether that target is higher or lower than your position. Keep an eye on Charlie's red blip to see whether he's above or below you. This gives you an idea of what to look for (a staircase or ladder, for example) when you're trying to track him down. de:Trespass es:Trespass pl:Trespass Category:Missions in GTA IV